Kishin Creator: Chapter 1 - Will Maka Fall Into The Darkness
by DictionRider3233
Summary: When Maka has a horrific nightmare with a gruesome demon in it, she takes it to Lord Death. Then, Lord Death, Professor Stein, and Spirit reveal that her demon is the Kishin Creator Lord Kothis. As they tell her the story of the Kishin Creator, they are being watched by Lord Kothis through Death's mirror.
1. Chapter 1

The dark house was only illuminated from the light of the moon. The air was cold, which made it hard for Maka to sleep comfortably. It was even harder because of her dream. She had a dream that she was standing at the DWMA, overlooking Death City. All of the sudden, the town turned to blood, then fire.

A large, horned beast rose from the flames. His mouth was stitched, but that didn't stop him from exposing his twisted smile. He tried to grab Maka, but she ran. His fist his the flames, and suddenly she was entangled in the fire. Maka was then facing eye to eye with the beast. "AAHHH!" Maka jumped from the covers. She took a couple of deep breaths, and Soul ran in. "What happened Maka?" Maka stared up and said, "I had a nightmare."

Soul stared for a moment and laughed. Maka just sat there in bed. Soul noticed she showed no emotions. He realized she was serious. "Okay, Maka, what was the nightmare about?" Maka gave him every single detail of the nightmare. Soul was worried. "Listen, we'll talk to Lord Death tomorrow. See if this dream means something." Soul was about to stand up, when Maka grabbed him by the arm.

She was about to cry. "Soul I'm scared." Soul patted her on the head. "Don't worry." Maka said, "Soul, can you stay with me tonight?" Soul jumped back. "Are you serious!?" Maka nodded. After a long debate, Soul ended bringing his sleeping bag into her room. Even though she felt better with Soul, she couldn't fall asleep. She still felt that the dream was going to come back. Still, she managed to get through the night.

The next morning, Soul and Maka got dressed, got breakfast, and went to the DWMA. When they got their, they immediately ran into Professor Stein. "Oh, sorry. I guess I have to much on my mind." Stein said. Maka smiled. "Hey, Stein? Can we go see Lord Death?" Stein was puzzled. "But, why Maka?" Soul stepped in. "Because she had some nightmare and got scared." Stein was about to laugh, when he saw Maka's latest version of Maka-chop on Soul. "Uh, sure. Just make it quick." So, Maka and Soul ran off to the Death Room.

Death was standing in front of his mirror, as usual, when Maka and Soul came in. "Well, hiya! hello there!" Death had greeted his students. "What can I do you for?" Maka stood up straight, but it was hard when she got startled. The door slammed, and Stein stood behind her. Still, she managed to speak. "Um, Lord Death. Last night, I had a nightmare. I hope you could tell me what it means?" Death smiled (I'm guessing.) and said, "Sure. Shoot." And Maka repeated her nightmare once more.

After she was done, Stein and Lord Death looked stunned (Again, with Lord Death, I'm guessing.) and were standing lifelessly. Stein said, "Maka. We need to talk." Maka looked confused. "About what?" Lord Death came down and said, "Your nightmare IS in fact a sign, Maka." Stein said, "I never thought this would happen. Lord Kothis cannot already be awake."

Maka looked confused. "Lord who?" Lord Death looked at Maka and said, "Lord Kothis. Also known as the Kishin Creator. Maka, be warned. You are about to go through one of the worst feelings in your life. Pray you make it out alive."

Maka was scared. "Who's the Kishin Creator?" Stein sat down on the ground. "A long time ago, there was no evil in the universe. But, one day, a kishin rose up against humanity. His name was Ptil Wisk. We defeated him, but evil remained. One of our best fighters, Kothis Kane, swore to end all evil. But, one day, he shot a man, thinking that he was evil. He quickly snatched up his soul."

Death jumped in. "Then, we he found out it wasn't an evil soul, he became frightened. So frightened, he started to kill other innocent people. Pretty soon, he got used to it, and killed everyone in sight. He enjoyed it. Lord Kothis was becoming a kishin."

Spirit entered the room. "Hey guys. What are you all talking about?" Stein replied, "Kishin Creator." Spirit Gasped. For once, Maka was interested to see what Spirit had to say. "Dad, do you know anything about him?" Soul was still in shock, but he answered her question. "Yes. Where did you guys stop at?" Death said, "He was killing for fun." Spirit nodded. "Well, the DWMA couldn't have another kishin, so we fought him. We ended up losing. That man has almost every single super power. He defeated us in a snap."

Spirit continued. "He ended up consuming the souls of all our men. One day, a promising student joined us in the battle. His name was Asura." Maka gasped. "Asura was a student here?" Stein scoffed. "A pretty good one, too. Now, he had no hope of killing Lord Kothis, so he did the next best thing. He locked away Lord Kothis' body away. And Asura used his own body as the seal."

Death said, "It didn't end there. Pretty soon, Lord Kothis found a way to spread his madness to Asura. He was getting infected. Before we could do anything, Lord Kothis had already turned Asura into a kishin." Spirit started snapping. "I heard that. We couldn't kill Asura, seeing how his body was used as the seal to lock Kothis away. So, Lord Death trapped Asura in his own bag of skin. As long as both of them were locked away, we felt fine."

Maka's eyes widened. "But, we killed Asura. Doesn't that mean that-" Maka tried to finish her sentence, but she started hearing someone laugh. They said, "Does that mean that Lord Kothis is free? Yes, yes it does." Someone was standing in Lord Death's mirror. Maka asked, "Who is that?" Lord Death motioned at Spirit, and he turned into a Death Scythe. "That, Maka, is Lord Kothis."

Lord Kothis jumped out of the mirror. "I would prefer if you call me Kishin Creator." Maka stood and stared. She was very afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Kothis jumped out of the mirror. "I would prefer if you call me Kishin Creator." Maka stood and stared. She was very afraid.

Lord Death stood firm. "Stein, get everyone out of here. I'll hold him off." The Kishin Creator gasped. "Why, how rude. Let our guests stay." Maka stood still, with a confident face. Bravery. Kothis looked at her and laughed, "You fool! Staring in the face of danger? Consider yourself lucky to be my pawn." Lord Death asked, "Pawn?" Kothis smiled. "Well, of course. How else can I free myself? My body is trapped, and I need someone to free it." Stein yelled at the top of his lungs, "And you think Maka will willingly release you!?"

Again, The Kishin Creator laughed. "That's why I'm here. To possess her body and free mine. You know how unreliable kids can be, right Death? Didn't your son once let someone get away because he wasn't symmetrical?" Death flared. "What my son does is none of your business. Now get out of here before I shred your soul to pieces." And with that, Lord Death swung Death Scythe and sliced Kothis in two. But he smiled, and repaired himself.

Kothis ran up and punched Death, and sent him flying. He then grabbed Death Scythe. "SOUL SCATTER!" Suddenly, Spirit turned back into his human form, and was also sent flying. The Kishin Creator said, "It will take more than that to get rid of me." He turned to Maka. "Now come along, little girl." Suddenly, Kothis felt something hitting the back of his head. He turned around to see Death The Kid shooting at him.

"How dare you attack my father, Kishin scum." Kothis laughed. "Your pitiful bullets don't affect me, boy. But they might affect you." Suddenly, two pistols formed in The Kishin Creator's hands. Kid gasped. Kothis said, "Like them? I can copy any of my opponent's attacks." And in an instant, Kid was shot down, and said, "I was a distraction."

"What!?" Kothis turned around and noticed that Maka had ran away. "Those little bastards! I will find them." Maka, Soul, and Stein were running into every class evacuating the place. When everyone got outside, they found The Kishin Creator standing at the doors. "Well, victims! How nice of you." Kothis closed his eyes, and a giant sword appeared in his hands. "Now, hand over Maka, or I will be forced to get my sword all bloody." Stein stood in front of everybody. "You really wouldn't kill them, would you?"

Kothis rolled his eyes. "No weapon? Well, you sure are brave." With a swift movement, The Kishin Creator's sword was centimeters from Stein's neck. Maka screamed, "NO!" She threw the blade away from Stein. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt anyone!" Kothis looked at her. "Well, alright. Come, little lady. We have work to do." Soul ran towards her. "Maka don't! We can take him down!" Kothis swung his sword and struck Soul. He fell down in a pool of blood. "Damn idiot. He knew what would happen." Maka looked at Soul. Tears formed in her eyes. The Kishin Creator grabbed Maka. "No time for emotions."

And like that, Kothis and Maka disappeared in a swirling vortex. Stein ran over to Soul. Soul sat up. "Maka, you don't know what you did." Stein butted in. "Soul, she sacrificed herself to save us. But, if Lord Kothis gets his way, it will be for nothing." Lord Death came out with Spirit, who was whining for Maka. Death said, "If Lord Kothis gets his way, a lot more than us will be lost."


	3. Chapter 3

When Maka woke up, her vision was blurred. After a while of adjusting, Maka found she was imprisoned into a small little prison cage. Iron cuffs kept her chained to the ground, unable to let her move freely around the cage. As she started to try and struggle out of the cuffs, she heard footsteps. A door swung violently open, and a beast with the body of a man and the head of a cobra came through the door. His smile sent the worst feeling throughout Maka's nerves.

"Well, look whose awake. It's about time, too. We thought for sure you were dead!" Maka gulped. We? "Excuse me, but who else is here?" The door opened a bit more, and revealed a man dressed in a dark black suit, covered in a blood red cloak. One look and Maka instantly fell down. The man smiled. "What's wrong, Maka? Forget me?" Maka had almost no strength to stand up. Instead, she said, "Lord Kothis. Kishin Scum." She spit in his eye.

Lord Kothis grabbed Maka by the neck. "Little girl, you were smart enough to sacrifice yourself, but don't think for a minute you know what you're doing." Lord Kothis dropped Maka. The cobra headed beast spoke up. "Lord Kothis, sir?" The Kishin Creator turned around. "Yes? What is it Pacarite?" Lord Kothis looked at the object on the table. "This is the final part of the Dimension Stone! How did you manage to find it?" Pacarite spoke confidently, "Well, I did some poking around in the DWMA during your liitle dispute outside. It turns out that Lord Death had it locked away." While Lord Kothis and Pacarite were talking about the Stone, Maka Desperatly pleaded for a way out. "I wonder... Do they even know where I am?"

***Back At The DWMA***

Soul woke up in the beds in the Nurse's Office. Gathered there were Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Spirit, Prof. Stein, and Lord Death. "Guys, what happened?" Death replied, "The Kishin Creator knocked you unconsious and took Maka away from us." His voice went serious. "And that is why we need to heal you fast." Soul was puzzled. "Why?" Stein said, "If we don't, Lord Kothis will use Maka's soul to unlock the seal that keeps him from entering reality."

Everyone jumped. "But, he took Maka away. Isn't he here now?" Black Star asked. Lord Death turned towards the window. "Well, no. So far, only his soul can enter reality. He was able to fight you by attacking your souls directly. If Lord Kothis recovers his body, he will destroy not just the world, but the entire universe." Kid was shocked. "He is that powerful!?" Spirit, talking through tears, managed to say, "He almost did it once. What's stopping him from doing it again?"

Stein grabbed a bottle from the medicine cabinet. It was filled with a red liquid. However, when he poured it out onto his hand, it solidified into a small, eggshaped oval. "This is called a Philosopher's Stone. Without these, Lord Kothis couldn't see his plans throuugh. After we defeated him, we confiscated all of them. Now, they are used for emergencies only."

Stein sat down, and, with the stone, put his hands over Soul's wound. After a bright red lightshow, there was nothing left but a scar. Everyone looked at the scar in awe. "Wowza! Can I have one!?" Stein spun around to Black Star. "No." Black Star went full brat. "Why Not!? I want one!" Stein replied, "These things are made by sacrificing humans!" Everyone stood back from the stone. "You wanna know why this place is called Death City? It's not because Lord Death linked his soul with it. It's because once upon a time, everyone in this town was sacrificed to make one Philosopher's Stone. Just one." Lord Death spoke up. "Now that Soul is ready, we need to go. Now!"

***In Lord Kothis' Lair, about an hour later***

Maka was strapped up and her limbs were tied down. Pacarite was preparing the tools. "So, what are you going to do?" Maka asked, reluctantly. Lord Kothis walked through. "I plan to use your soul and body to counter the seal that keeps me from my body. If all else fails, I'll possess you and make you break the seal." Maka realized that this was more serious than it seemed. Just then, Maka felt a sharp object reach into her chest. There, stuck into her body, were two weird objects hooked up to tubes. "Now, Maka, I will extract your soul. Pacarite, flip the switch." Maka felt a stinging sensation. The pain got worse. The only noise in the room was the glass breaking sound of Maka's screams. After a minute or so, Maka's screams went silent. Her body went pale. Her soul was sucked out.

A jar with Maka's soul came out of a machine. The Kishin Creator picked it up. "Finally. I can possess, once again, enough power to make the tools necessary to form a Dimenional Portal Stone!" At that exact moment, the band of people from the DWMA busted down the door. "You know, if Maka wasn't screaming, we would still be looking for-" Soul stopped. "What's that. In that jar?" Lord Kothis smiled. "This, my boy, is Maka's soul." Everyone gasped, tears in their eyes. Lord Death screamed, "NOW!"

Everyone took fighting positions. "Pacarite." Pacarite jumped out. He grew twice his size, with four buff, razor sharp hands. "You mortals have no chance of beating me!" Stein and Black Star jumped at him. Tsubaki was in a new form she had learned a week ago. She was a double-edged battleaxe. Stein was wielding Soul, who was more determined than ever to revive Maka. Pacarite swung at them with all four hands. Fortunately, every attack missed. They disabled his arms, while Death (who was wielding Spirit) and Kid went directly for his head and chest. With a successful swing, Pacarite fell down, dead.

Lord Kothis laughed. "Distraction number 1." Stein gazed at The Kishin Creator. "Number 1?" "That's right. Here's Number 2!" All of a sudden, a shadowy figure appeared. After a few seconds, Soul realized it was... "Crona!?" Crona was wrapped around in black energy, which Lord Kothis used on him. "That's right! Let's see if you're willing to kill him!" Lord Death jumped. "Reaper Soul!" Lord Death shot three beams at Crona. Each one came from the three holes in his mask. The dark energy was penetrated. Lord Kothis was worried. "I underestimated you. Here's Maka's soul."

The Kishin Creator handed Kid Maka's soul. "Why are you doing this?" Lord Kothis went into a maniaclly insane laughter. "Because, while you were facing Crona, I broke the seal!" Everyone gasped. The ground shook, as Lord Kothis was wrapped around in cloth and skin. After an intense 30 seconds, The Kishin Creator was fully built. "Finally, I'm back!" When everything seemed bad, Lord Kothis started spitting up blood. His body began decomposing. "What the hell happened!? What did you bastards do!?" Lord Death said, "You can't break the seal! Not even with an imaginable source of power!"

Lord Kothis smiled. "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this!" He jumped into Maka's body. Her body began having a seizure, before breaking out of captivity. "I may not be able to break the seal, but Maka can!" Lord Kothis lunged at the seal, but an emerald green light replaced it. "Nice try, but the seal goes to a different place every time it is touched." Lord Kothis focused on Lord Death. "You damn fool. By teleporting the seal, you have just lost your student meister's body!"

Spirit snapped. "You're going to use her body!?" The Kishin Creator laughed. "She may be powerful enough to break the seal, but not powerful enough to handle this mission. I will find that seal, by any means necessary." And with that, Maka's body was trapped in a vortex that rose up into the air. Kid paused. "We... still have her soul. But, we lost her body."

Stein sat down. "Yes. But, we need to find the seal first. Before Lord Kothis. Then we can get her back."

***In the air***

"_Where did that seal go? I don't know. But I won't give up. I had a taste of power from my body. I need more. But, I also need to get enough Philosopher Stones to make the Dimensional Portal Stone. Then, I can go back home. To Amestris._"


End file.
